


Waiting for

by Jinni_Mitela



Series: Small written thoughts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: About Loneliness, Gen, Matter of Life and Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinni_Mitela/pseuds/Jinni_Mitela
Summary: "We can live alone, provided that it's in expectation of someone."
Series: Small written thoughts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928722





	Waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠ WARNING : This one-shot is my own [translation & adaptation of my french work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525317).  
>   
> One night, I waited for sleep to come. And then, after a few ticks of the clock, I got tired of waiting. So I wrote this.  
> I hope you will enjoy it!

> Universe: Small written thoughts ([fr] Petites pensées écrites)  
>  Part 2: Waiting for ([fr] En attente)

The last lights went out. The stars came to life. But the iridescent lines of the universe and of miserable destiny, as well as the sparkling moon, weren't enough to illuminate the man sitting on a bench, in the cool of the evening.  
He didn't even tremble in the faint breeze, weary of that familiar feeling. He was just sitting. He was defined by that position. On the horizon, the headlamps and the screams of the last vehicles vanished in their tarnished smoke.

Around the man, nothing was happening anymore. Fear and a dark reality reigned. Victorious bells rang out as the silence screamed its full force. They were accompanied by a particularly banal song. Then the man stood still and noted that it wasn't a knell tolling with success, but light footsteps pounding the stone floor.  
The unknown person whistled and the lullaby shattered into a thousand echoes in the absence of noise, from this place plunged into the purest darkness. The features of the stranger slowly detached themselves from the ashen scenery and gently drew a black woman like the pollution of this city.  
She was getting closer. He was motionless, again. She moved forward. He still didn't move. She stopped. He finally made a gesture.  
His eyes suddenly hurt like a dazzling light, like the ignorant man coming out of the cave. Like the marble light at the end of the ebony tunnel. With his icy hands, he rubbed his face in circular movements.

"What are you doing, in these lost hours?" the woman's voice came as a surprise: notes strangled or even breathless by old-age and yet full from eternal youth.

"I contemplate loneliness."

"So, are you... ?"

"I am alone. Indeed." He took a breath and in a cold breath he whispered meditatively, "At least not anymore."

"Is it a good thing to be alone?" the grim figure questioned, more for herself than for the human.

"We can live alone, provided that it's in expectation of someone."

"Is there only someone in this existence who deserves to be expected?" Croaks were heard in a few places.

"It depends if you consider Death as someone..."

There was a pause. A silent moment. A mixture of cold wind, slow breaths, and music shattering in the distorted skyline. The sounds of nature close by. The song of the world.

"This person, why didn't you meet her sooner."

"There was no more bullet in the barrel" he whistled, laughing at the mysterious cruelty of this world.

The cannon of a gun leaned against his temple already frozen by night. A smile. And the sleeping animals startled. The crows flew away, breaking the musical harmony by their beating wings.

In the distance, the day rose as usual, and the dawn glowed red in a triumphant requiem. When the roundness of the sun slid into the sky and stained the world of mortals with tears, the creature sat down on the still-warm bench and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave your feelings about this work.  
>  _See you soon, I hope! ___


End file.
